De l'importance d'être fidèle
by Moonfree
Summary: Lorsqu’un troisième personnage interfère dans le couple que forment Heero et Duo, y’a forcèment danger…et c’est Quatre qui va devoir l’expliquer au Soldat Parfait…Bon courage Quatre ! XD


**Disclaimer **; Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont toujours pas a moi, Grand bien leur fasse…. Xd

**Postulat/Genre/Couple ;**

Postulat ; Une envie de faire du grand n'importe quoi en partant d'un résumé qui me plaisait bien.  
Genre ; Nawak évidemment, même si en fond y'a quand même une touche de sérieux parce que certains peuvent connaître ce genre de situation.  
Couple ; Y'en avais un mais a la fin risque de plus y en avoir . C'est aussi ça le sadisme lol.

**Résumé ;** Lorsqu'un troisième personnage interfère dans le couple que forment Heero et Duo, y'a forcèment danger…et c'est Quatre qui va devoir l'expliquer au Soldat Parfait…Bon courage Quatre ! XD

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Cette fois, je ne dis rien, je vous demande juste de ranger vos tomates et autres légumes parce que j'ai fait le ménage chez moi et j'ai pas trop envie de recommencer XD

* * *

**De l'importance d'être fidèle.**

Le jeune homme venait de passer une des pires journées de son existence et au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui comme il en avait d'abord eu l'intention, il se retrouvait maintenant dans une cage d'escalier qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de balai.

Jetant un œil a la loge de la concierge il remarqua un écriteau qui a lui seul expliquait bien de choses. Le « Interdiction de déranger sous peine d'expulsion » inscrit en rouge et en lettres capitales avait sûrement du faire renoncer plus d'un habitant décidés a faire valoir son mécontentement. Haussant les épaules devant un problème qui après tout n'était nullement le sien, le jeune homme se tourna tout naturellement vers la cage d'ascenseur.

En temps ordinaire il aurait peut être songé a monter les escaliers obéissant ainsi a l'ordre de son médecin personnel qui lui recommandait de ne pas négliger tout exercice physique qui se présenterait a sa porte de lui-même. Non pas qu'il avait nécessairement besoin de faire du sport pour entretenir son corps svelte et musclé mais rester pendant près de 10 heures assis derrière un bureau pouvait ankyloser même le plus paresseux et lui n'avait jamais été un paresseux.

Mais là, a 23 heures du soir bien tassée, après une journée qui avait débutée limite aux aurores, l'attrait de l'ascenseur était tout bonnement irréfutable et plus encore tout simplement trop tentant pour songer un seul instant a résister. C'est pourquoi lorsque un nouvel écriteau affirmant que l'engin monte personne était en dérangement a durée indéterminée pour cause de révision, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un soupir de martyr de franchir ses lèvres.

Autant pour lui il emprunterait donc les escaliers et se taperait dans la joie et la bonne humeur s'il vous plait, les 12 étages qui le séparait de l'appartement qu'il avait ciblé. Ronchonnant tout de même contre ce « sentiment d'entraide fraternelle » qui à cet instant lui semblait surtout être un sentiment de vouloir tout envoyer balader , le jeune homme commença à gravir d'un pas alerte et énergique les marches qui se présentaient devant lui.

Pas énergique qui se fit de plus en plus lent et de moins en moins alertes au fil des étages car après tout on pouvait être motivé a accomplir une tâche jusqu'à ce que cette tâche s'avère b'un ennui total. Auquel cas, on finissait par se demander s'il ne serait pas plus sage de tout stopper pour finalement rentrer chez soi et rejoindre son lit au vous attendait un apollon qui ne demandait qu'a vous faire une fête emplie de feux d'artifices.

Tout à ses pensées ; le grimpeur du soir ne se rendit compte que bien tard qu'il était arrivé à son but. Enfin à proprement parler il avait même dépassé sa cible de deux bons étages. Etages qu'il lui fallut redescendre en levant bien entendu les yeux au plafond. Un plafond qui aurait bien nécessité un coup de pinceau au vu de la peinture qui s'écaillait.

Oui, parfois l'esprit pouvait aussi s'égarer en cours de chemin et ne pas forcement être a cent pour cent en adéquation avec les préoccupations du moment. Surtout quand le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir.

Mais désormais, le grimpeur était arrivé à la porte de son dessein et s'évertuait à faire preuve de sa présence en tambourinant largement contre le panneau de bois. N'obtenant aucune réponse mais visualisant très bien le trait de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte et qui témoignait de la présence d'une individu dans l'appartement, le jeune homme entreprit de pousser la porte d'entrée qui fort heureusement n'était nullement fermée a clef.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que voix grave et enjouée lui parvenait aux oreilles.

« Si tu savais ce que Hamasuta m'a fait aujourd'hui !»

Se dirigeant en direction du salon d'où il lui semblait que la voix était parvenue, le nouveau venu haussa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le plafond se demandant pourquoi l'idée de se mêler de la vie de ses amis lui avait traverser l'esprit. Il faudrait qu'il fasse taire ses intuitions de temps en temps s'il voulait éviter les plans galères de ce genre à l'avenir. Cette résolution prise, il entra dans le salon pour trouver l'occupant des lieux a genoux près de la table basse.

« Heero ? »

Ledit Heero, interloqué et visiblement surpris leva la tête et se tournant a moitié entrevit celui qui venait d'entrer.

« Quatre ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu t'ouvrir mais j'ai cru que c'était Duo qui me faisait encore une de ses blagues. »

Un instant de réflexion plus tard et Heero prenait a nouveau la parole :

« Au fait l'est ou Duo ? Je parie que ce baka est encore en train de faire la fête en ayant oublié de me prévenir. »

Quatre jeta un regard navré au japonais et tenta une réponse sur un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

« Duo ne rentrera pas ce soir Heero. Ni les soirs suivants à vrai dire. Je suis désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Quatre ? »

« Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi Heero et je suis certain que tu en connais tout autant les causes de cette décision. »

« Mais… on aurait pu en discuter avant … »

Quatre secoua la tête a la fois pour montrer son agacement mais également las a l'avance de la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Tu sais pourquoi Duo ne reviendra pas n'est-ce pas Heero ? » demanda d'une voix aussi douce que possible l'empathe.

« Il aimait pas ma cuisine, il me l'avait dit … mais de la a penser que ce serait un motif de rupture » expliqua abattu le japonais.

Bon, décidément la soirée allait être longue, très longue songea Quatre qui se demandait plus que jamais ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère sans nom.

« Non Heero. Ce n'est pas ta cuisine qui est en cause encore que Duo a été malade plus d'une fois après avoir mangé un des plats que tu lui avais préparé. »

Devant cette réponse et sentant que Quatre avait en sa possession des éléments que lui n'avait apparemment pas, je japonais haussa un sourcil et encouragea par son silence, l'Arabe a poursuivre.

« Duo m'a fait part de son agacement vis-à-vis d'une relation assez fusionnelle que tu aurais avec un Hamasuta. »

« C'est donc cela ! Mais c'est stupide… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi … tu le sais aussi bien que moi Quatre. »

«Peut être mais apparemment il est des choses que tu aurais du éviter de laisser faire en présence de Duo, Heero. » Expliqua le blond.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aucun secret pour Duo quand a la relation que j'entretiens avec Hamasuta. » Contra le japonais.

«Justement… il s'empare de ta main et la prend pour asile à chaque fois que Duo veut s'en emparer. »

« Il n'y a rien d'amoureux dans ce geste, il ne fait que… que… s'assurer que je lui porte assez d'attention. »

« Précisément. Tu le cajoles sans cesse, tu le bisoute à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit »

« Il a besoin d'affection et moi aussi quand Duo est en mission. »

« Et que fais tu de l'affection dont Duo te porte sans cesse et de celle dont il a besoin lui aussi ? »

Seul un silence répondit à cette constatation. Sachant qu'il avait marqué un point et loin de stopper ces attaques, Quatre continua, insensible a l'air bougon de son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'hésites pas à te lever dès que tu l'entends bouger dans son sommeil la nuit. »

« Il est de constitution fragile… si je n'y fais pas attention… il pourrait faire une crise… »

« Pour le moment c'est ton couple qui est en crise Heero. »

« Balivernes ! »

«Soit ! Alors selon toi, comment crois tu que Duo prenne le fait qu'il te mordille l'oreille? » Réattaqua l'Arabe un sourire en coin.

« Y'a rien d'érotique là dedans. »

« Peut être pas pour toi mais pour Duo qui aimerait faire de même mais qui ne le peut pas parce que tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. »

« C'est stupide ! »

«Pour un homme amoureux les choses peuvent paraître ce qu'elles ne sont pas. « Acheva le petit blond un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Sourire qui se fana rapidement quand lui parvint la réponse butée mais non dénuée de vérité pour un certain pilote a la peau mate.

« Duo est intelligent… du moins…je le croyais suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce comportement. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne le comprenait pas … mais mets a toi a sa place Heero. Quand il rentre il voudrait que tu lui portes un peu d'intérêt, il voudrait aussi pouvoir s'assurer qu'il t'a manqué. »

« Mais bien sur qu'il me manque… qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Et comment peut il s'en rendre compte si lorsqu'il met un pied chez vous il tombe sur un tableau ou tu le regardes amoureusement des heures durant, oubliant même que Duo se tient près de toi et que lui aussi te regarde de cette manière après avoir attendu toute la journée durant de pouvoir te rejoindre ? »

« De plus tu écoutes ton nouvel _ami_ même quand il ne te dit rien, même si tu ne le comprend pas toujours… Tu l'écoutes jusqu'à occulter Duo qui fait la conversation pour deux avec des babillages incessants qui n'ont d'autre but que de te montrer qu'il existe aussi. Je comprend qu'il te rappelle tes origines… après tout l'Inde ce n'est pas la porte a côté et je conçois que tu sois attaché a … lui. »

«Il s'appelle Hamasuta. »

« Peu importe … ce n'est pas lui qui me préoccupe. »

« Tu vas le blesser ! »

« Comme tu es en train de blesser Duo. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le blesser, il n'a jamais semblé émettre une quelconque réserve a l'encontre de Hamasuta quand j'ai décidé de l'héberger. »

« Et tu prétend connaître Duo mieux que quiconque hein ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Duo a un don pour cacher tout ce qu'il ressent surtout ce qui le mine. Mais si tu avais cessé de regarder un seul instant avec autant de dévotion ton nouvel amant… »

« Winner! Je t'interdis de sous entendre… »

« Pour regarder dans les yeux de celui que tu aimes. Ou aimais… » Continua le diplomate, insensible a l'intervention de Heero.

« Winner, je te préviens que si tu continues sur ce ton…. »

« Tu aurais vu que Duo allais mal et qu'il avait besoin que tu le rassures. Au début je pensais vraiment que Duo exagérait quand il me disait que tu n'en avais plus que pour ton nouvel ami … et pour être franc j'aurais préféré avoir raison. »

Alors que le silence s'était fait depuis quelques minutes, la voix chargée de menace de Heero s'éleva ;

« Tu doutes de mon amour pour Duo , Quatre ? »

« Non…. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Alors tu doutes de mon amitié pour Hamasuta ? »

« Non !... c'est juste que… mets toi a la place de Duo juste deux secondes. Tu portes autant si ce n'est plus d'attention a cette… ce… truc qu'a Duo. Comment crois tu qu'il puisse prendre cet état de fait autrement qu'en se sentant délaissé ? »

« Hamasuta n'est qu'un hamster Quatre ! Mais tu as raison et je pense savoir comment résoudre cette situation » S'excusa Heero en remettant l'animal dans sa cage.

Quelques jours plus tard, Quatre et Trowa , qui avait tenu à accompagner son homme dans l'épreuve des escaliers, parvinrent devant la porte d'un couple nouvellement reconstitué. Après avoir sonné une bonne dizaine de fois et tambouriné contre la cloison de bois presque autant de fois, ameutant les locataires voisins, les deux pilotes étaient entrés d'un commun accord dans l'antre de leurs mais qu'ils trouvèrent agenouillés sur le tapis du salon.

Chacun des deux pilotes tenait dans ses bras une boule de poil et se juchaient du regard en s'invectivant de noms d'oiseaux.

« Duo ! Enferme cet animal loin de Hamasuta ! »

« Neko est doux comme un animal, spa ma faute si ta bestiole vient entre ses griffes aussi ! »

« Peu importe ! Si tu laisses encore ton chat approcher de mon hamster… je te promets que je te quitte ! »

* * *

**_Moonfree_** (Se marre)  
_Tite voix de Moonfree_ ; Si je puis me permettes , cet Os c'est du grand n'importe quoi.  
_Duo et Heero :_ On confirme !  
**_Moonfree _**; Ben quoi ? Z'auriez ptet préféré une Death ou Duo meure parce que Heero veut plus de lui ?  
_Duo et Heero_ : Non , non … a la réflexion il est très bien cet OS.  
_Tite voix de Moonfree_ ; Moi j'suis pas contre une death !  
_Duo et Heero_ (bâillonnant la tite voix et l'enfermant dans le placard) ; Qui nous parle ?  
**_Moonfree _**; Trop tard ! Fallait pas vous plaindre les prochains écrits seront peut être pas du nawak mais y'en a qui vont souffrir… c'est promis.  
_Duo et Heero_ (palissant) ; C'était bien le moment de remettre en marche son mode dégénérée a celle-là !

**_Moonfree _**(Sourit) En tout cas, si y'en a qui sont arrivés au bout et qui veulent laisser un message, j'accepte !

Bises a toutes et tous !

Ps ; sauf erreur de ma part (et c'est amplement possible XD) Neko signifie chat et Hamasuta hamster en japonais. Pourquoi faire compliquer hein ?


End file.
